I Made It To The WWE
by TNAFanNation
Summary: While it was a rough road I have finally made it to the top of the business - The World Wrestling Entertainment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The workout!

The clock in his hotel room starts going off at 4:30AM. Matthew pulls himself out of bed hating have to get up early but he's got a big day ahead of him. Today his WWE debut in front of a hometown crowd in Atlanta, Georgia. He picks up his cell phone from the night stand and turns it on just to makes sure it's fully charged. He then starts making his way to the shower when his phone rings.

"Hello?" He said wondering who would be calling him at 4:30AM.

"Hey Matthew, It's Ken" Ken (Mr. Kennedy) has been Matthew's mentor ever since Kennedy trained him.

"Oh hey man. I'm about to get in the shower & I'll meet you down stairs."

"Downstairs?" Ken replied.

"Yeah, down stairs. As in the lob..."

Before he can finish there's a knock at the door. Matthew hangs up his cell phone knowing good well its Ken. Matthew opens the door & sure enough Kennedy is standing there with a stupid look on his face like "Why aren't you ready".

"Look, I got to take a shower & then I'll be ready."

"Alright, Just hurry up I got a surprise for you" Ken replied

"Yeah? Well, unless that surprise is a cup of coffee it's not going to make me sped up.

Matthew takes a 15 minute shower, gets dressed & comes out the bathroom only to see Ken playing his PSP. Matthew grabs his bags & tells Ken he's ready. They then head out the hotel room & proceed down to the main floor. They have problems checking out the hotel and by this time it's already 5:25. They finally get Matthew checked out & they leave the hotel looking for a gym that's open. They finally find a "Golds Gym" but it isn't open yet. Ken knocks on the door & the lady asks if she can help them but she realizes who Mr. Kennedy is. She lets them in & they begin their workout. Ken then strikes up a conversation with Matthew.

'Hey, I pitched an idea to creative about me doing like a "mentor" role with you & they liked it." Ken said.

"Oh really? Well, that would be cool are we going to do it?" while in the back of his mind he wanted to do it he was worried that they wouldn't allow it.

"They didn't tell me if they were going to pull the trigger on it but they liked the idea so hope for the best" Ken said as he finished up his workout. About 10 minutes later Matthew finished up and they headed out to the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Arrival**

Matthew & Ken get out the car and get their bags out of the car. As they head for the door they hear someone scream wait up from behind. They turn around to see who it is & it's none other than Cody Rhodes (who's the son of Dusty Rhodes). Matthew actually worked a match with Cody on this past weekend's house shows & really tore down the house.

"Nice to see you again Cody" Matthew said holding his hand out to Cody.

"Yeah, same here man." Replied Cody as he shook Matthew's hand.

"So, you guys riding together now?" Cody asked looking at Ken then glancing back at Matthew

"Yeah, someone's got to keep Ken straight right?" Matthew said joking around.

"Hey! I'm standing right here. No reason to bash me in front of my face."

"Fine Ken, turn around & I'll bash you behind your back." Matthew replied as they walked down the hall way into the RAW Locker Room.

They said their goodbyes as Cody was heading out to catering. Matthew bumped into Carlito who he rode with this past weekend's house show in South Carolina. They started talking about different things until Matthew & Ken needed to go rehearse their segments on Chris Jericho's "High Light Reel" that will open the show. They make their way into the ring to kind of to get a feel of the Phillips Arena before thousands of screaming fans will be there later tonight. They rehearse their segments with each other & Jericho. Jericho pats Matthew on the back & then asks Ken to borrow him. Matthew & Jericho walk into the riser sections & sit down. Jericho gives Matthew some advice as it's his first night being in a talk role which is big in wrestling. Jericho gave him advice on how to play off the crowd & if they start booing him he needs to play with it & not let it get to him. Matthew thanks Jericho for the friendly advice & they walk to the back together.

"Hey guys!" a voice said behind them as they walked into catering.

It was Triple H who kind of shooed Jericho away from Matthew. Triple H told Matthew to sit down so they could have a little "talk".

"Look kid, tonight's your first night of being on TV & that's great but the thing is – you screw up your going to be seen around the world."

"Yes sir, I know. I've gotten advice from Kennedy & Jericho. But, do you happen to have any for me?" Matthew asked nervous as he heard Triple H is a real dick.

"Yeah kid, I actually do. You f up – don't crawl into a hole & die. Play off of it. We all make mistakes & we all learn from them." Triple H replied.

Matthew kind of smirked which caught Triple H's attention again

"Why are you smirking?" Triple H asked him kind of rudely

"Oh, it's nothing. I just heard you were a dick but you're not. You're just fair & say what's on your mind".

"Well, it took balls to tell me I was a dick – don't worry kid – hang with me & you'll make it. Trust me!"

They shook hands and said they would take after the segment to see where or if Matthew did anything wrong.

A couple of hours later Matthew is sitting on a couch in the RAW Locker Room with Jericho & Kennedy beside him when a staff member comes in.

"Hey guys, we're ready for all of you." The staff member said.

"Alright kid, time to rock & roll." Jericho said sort of poking fun at Matthew's age.

"Yeah. Trust me – you won't call me kid after this."

As all three of them make their way to the Gorilla position Triple H stops Matthew & tells him to remember what he said which Matthew replied with a nod.

The countdown is starting..

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Start Of Something News!

Chris makes his way to the ring followed by Ken and they do their little talking part. Jericho states that tonight Mr. Kennedy has brought someone he's been sort of a mentor to for the past year now. My music (I have music.. oh yeah.. I've made it) which is "Superstar" by Saliva begins to play & I walk out on the stage wearing my Mr. Kennedy T-Shirt, pair of jeans, & a brand new pair of Air Jordan's. As I walk down the ramp you can hear people asking "Who's That" about me and then I remember what Chris (Jericho) told me earlier about playing off the crowd. I stop at a little kid who's screaming "Who Are You" at me which I reply to is "I'm the future!" As I walk up the steps get into the ring I can't help but to smirk at Jericho who passes me the microphone. Kennedy gives me the change to introduce myself which I do perfectly I might add.

"You see I hear the wisphers in the crowd asking "Who's this kid? He's to young to be here.". Well, let me introduce myself you can call me The Future or you can call me – The Perfect One". As the crowd starts to boo me. I smile and let it sink in for a minute. I then raise the microphone back up to my lips "Yeah, boo me all you want but the fact is the only reason you people hate me is because I remind you of everything you're not. I'm Perfect for crying out loud. You – " but before I could finish Jericho interrupts me.

"Did you seriously just call yourself "Perfect"? Because last time I checked the only "Perfect" one out there is me – Chris Jericho".

Chris & myself then go back on forth on the microphone until William Regal who's the RAW General Manger walks out & decides that if I'm so "Perfect" I won't have a problem wrestling Jericho tonight. He then books me in a match vs. Jericho for later in the night. As Jericho turns to get out the ring I turn him around & kick him in the gut & hit him in the head with one of the stools in the ring. I then hit a Fishermen Suplex with a bridge similar to the one Mr. Perfect did in the middle of the ring. I then left the ring with a smirk on my face.

As I get backstage I'm relieved until I realize I'm about have to face my toughest critics – the boys in the back. As I walk down the hallway I bump into Randy Orton (current WWE champion).

"Great job out there kid. You could've tell you were nervous at all." Randy said.

"Thanks man. That means a lot. I just took everyone's advice & went balls to the walls." I replied sort of laughing.

I then change into my ring attire which is a red & black singlet. As I take the straps down until match time Jericho walks in & shakes my hand.

" Dude, I totally didn't think it would go that well. I thought it would bomb so bad but you proved me wrong. Actually, you proved everyone wrong. Now, let's talk about the match".

"Thanks man. Yeah, let's talk about it."

As we sit there for about 30 minutes talking about our match the same staff member from earlier comes in & says it's match time. We head out & have our 20-25 minute match which was good but not the greatest. Jericho beat me after making me tap out to the "Walls Of Jericho" but I must say that was a huge honor. As the match ended Jericho offered a hand shake only to have me spit in his face & walk away getting booed out the Phillips Arena. I never got to talk to Triple H but there's always this weekend's house shows. The show came to a close & I had to wait on Ken who was in the main event facing Shawn Michaels. After he got dressed we left the arena & headed out to get some food before everywhere closed. We ended up eating at Outback Steakhouse & then Ken dropped me off at my hotel for the night. Tomorrow is a traveling day.


End file.
